


One Evening

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: The credits rolled over the screen as her head rested on his shoulder and he held her hand in his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “What are you doing?” she asked.  
> There was a long pause, and then Ted said, “Waiting…”
> 
> Excerpt From: “Bucky F*cking Dent.” By David Duchovny

Wandering through the streets, getting lost in his thoughts as much as the city, he pondered her words. What they felt for each other truly escaped any definition. His feelings for her were one mystery he preferred to revel in than unravel. But he could use something, to shape the idea and fill it with meaning.  
He passed a small jewelry store. The owners were probably an old jewish family, the business passed from father to son for generations. A place that stood the passage of time. Tiny bell chimed softly when he opened the door revealing dark wood paneling, muted light and bright, elegant, glass display counter with rows upon rows of precious items. He looked inside and wondered if he could find something that would be most like her. He had an idea in his mind of something small and quietly beautiful, elegant and brilliant. 

The credits rolled over the screen as her head rested on his shoulder and he held her hand in his hands.  
"I'm sorry you lost your invisible man" he said as he remembered her childlike joy at the discovery.  
"It was too good to be true" she sighed "to finally have proof of something so amazing, and keep it."  
"Yeah, sounds like our last 8 years" he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her head  
"We could have one thing like that though" he said, reaching into his pocket "a proof of something incredible that no one could take away from us"  
He showed her a simple gold ring, the band curling around a white stone like two hands, his and hers, the diamond between them binding them together with the strength of the hardest substance known to man, their love.  
"You said you don't need words or symbols" his said warily, conscious of going against her wishes "but I want you to have this, as proof. From me to you, that I'm yours"  
She gently freed her hand from his, shaking slightly as she spread her fingers. He slipped the ring on her finger and brought it to his lips sealing it with a kiss.  
When she took his face in her hands he found tears in her eyes, but before he could brush them away, she kissed him so hard that he pulled her close instead and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Fox William Mulder" she whispered surfacing for breath "you certainly know how to make me happy"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Part III of The Flip Side  
> Part I [ The Flip Side ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8283908/chapters/18977123)  
> Part II [One Morning ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8288170)


End file.
